


Antes do começo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Pela primeira vez, realmente podia aproveitar a emoção de se apaixonar.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver





	Antes do começo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before the start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707056) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Era um tipo de animação que nunca tinha sentido antes. Kerry sabia que estava se apaixonando por Sandy, e estava convencida de que Sandy sentia o mesmo, mas elas ainda não tinham dito nada sobre isso. Saíram em alguns encontros, se beijaram algumas vezes, mas ainda não estavam no ponto de se comprometerem com palavras. Nunca esperou gostar disso tanto quanto gostava, mas havia uma doce excitação em saber o que certamente viria. O momento antes de um relacionamento começar, antes de qualquer problema acontecer, o momento em que um relacionamento ainda era perfeito, ainda não realizado, e assim ideal.


End file.
